Herostomia Timeline
The History of the Evolution of Quirks The First Mutations. In 1973 the first reports of people with mutations and abnormality's began to appear. During a disco with a small amount of illegal opiates introduced to the person, now known as Object X in the studies of quirks, he was shown to give a feeling of happiness to those around him. Assumed to be simply the effects of alcohol and drugs this was written off by most of the party though there are several accounts of people with no amount of inebriation of any kind feeling the same effect. After the 1985 incident this man was found and taken in for study and questioning. There were 4 other people documented to have quirks at this point though dormant. First Contact and Acknowledgement of Truth IN 1979 the first group of quirk holding figures met and discussed their powers. Due to a coincidence there was a high number of quirk holders in the midwest of the united states, this being one of the major factors to the hero society in the United States being the titan it is today. They managed to encounter each other through word of mouth after discovering their quirks. Having contacted one another this was the first incident of conformation from others that quirks are in fact a real thing and not just an abnormality. These people would later go on to escape capture after the 1985 incident due to preperation in assumption of a led capture mission. They have not been found but records of their conversations have been found in one member's diary. 1985 Incident The 1985 incident is the first known case of a quirk user using it for the commitment of illegal and evil acts. Robert K Moore, now known as The Rot, used his quirk of artificial decay to rob a bank from outside the building. Destroying the walls leading to the vault and taking all the money while it was unknown. Before he managed to escape however he encountered a security guard which tried to draw his weapon. Robert grabbed the man, using his quirk and leading to the mans death. He then continued this crime spree unable to be dealt with due to the use of his quirk for 8 months and 13 days amassing a total 980,000 dollars worth of stolen goods, 14 cases of assault, 22 cases of manslaughter, and 48 charges of first degree murder. He was captured and promptly executed however this lead to the Mutant Emergence act. Mutant Emergence Act After the 1985 Incident, the emergence of mutants was brought to table for the United Nations. After 6 months of back and forth on what to do about these people and their rights as a potential new species. It was decided that all quirk holders were to be registered by each country individually and researched. Benefits were provided for the affected but all in all this was a largely inhumane and unethical act enacted mostly in part to the fear of these new inhuman and abnormal people. Some of which simply didn't bend to the rules of physics as known. Rights for the Quirk Holders Movement: Aka the Phoenix Movement in 1992 the quirk holding population had drastically risen, consisting of 23% of the world. As more and more people were forced into registration and being with held by the Mutant Emergence Act a resistance was formed. Created by the quirk holder known as Ash who could heal people with fire. The resistance movement was labelled The Phoenix Group and took a large number of protests, strikes, and other such movements to change the mind of the United Nations while continuing to avoid the attempts to capture them with the help of their quirks. It was not until those same people began moving to stop the quirk users abusing their powers to do illegal acts that the united nations found a new possibility of action for the quirk holders. They began negotiations with the phoenix movement and 2 months later the Hero Organizations of the world began to be created. Hero Organizations Officialized After the phoenix movement, the Hero Organizations began to start around the world. In conjunction with the police and armys of the world the quirk holders began to join the governments as special units to defeat quirk users. By 1994 This tradition became more deeply ingrained as the quirk holding population became 45%, by 1996 Hero organizations started becoming their own government owned systems separated from the police force and on their own with their own systems and regulations. After many back and forth's between laywers private Hero Organizations became a popular trend and the entire structure of the countries had begun to revolve around quirks. Hero schools began being created in the year 2000 and now in the current day quirks consist most of the known population. =